


New Nails

by yakisoba13



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki's nails always look impressive. When Reita asks what kinda nails he recently got done, Ruki shows him exactly what they're good for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Nails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MisheruFAD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisheruFAD/gifts).



> This fic was entirely inspired by Ruki's nails, which, in turn inspired [@Misheru_FAD's beautiful fanart (extremely NSFW)](http://misherufad.tumblr.com/post/145441045157/the-art-that-accompanies-the-reituki-fic). Hope you all enjoy~

Ruki sighed as he sat back, a pleasant smile on his face as he looked at his nails.  _ Ah, yes... These are just perfect. _ He thought to himself. The nail tech looked over them once more, and then at the mock-up Ruki had drawn to show her what design he’d wanted. She appeared satisfied with her work, but looked towards the vocalist for his approval. She tilted his fingers to ensure the top coat had cured properly, effectively sealing in the golden foil triangles that accented a few nails. 

 

“Thank you. They’re exactly what I wanted.” He said with a bow. She bowed in response. He had already paid the amount they had agreed on before hand, but he gave her a generous tip. Such a talented artist certainly deserved it.

 

Walking out of the salon, he slipped on his face mask, glasses, and made sure his beanie was secure. He admired his nails as he walked down the street. How lucky was he to have found such a good nail tech only a few stations away from his house? Suddenly his phone rang and he fished it out of his pocket carefully. Gel nails were basically smudge proof from the minute they were cured, but he still wanted to be careful no matter what.

 

“Yo.” He answered, having seen Reita’s name appear on the screen.

 

“ _ Osu! _ ” Reita replied. “Where are you?”

 

“On my way home.”

 

“From where? Where did you go?” Reita asked. Ruki had to smile at Reita’s questions. He was basically an overly excited teenager. Overly excited  _ and _ sexy.

 

“From the salon. I told you I was going to the salon, idiot.” Ruki replied, deciding to take the longer walk, instead of taking the nearest train. He could handle 10 minutes of walking. It also happened the vocalist had bought a new pair of sneakers that needed to be broken in anyways.

 

“Shaddup.” Reita grunted, and Ruki smiled again. “You don’t remember half of the shit I do! Why should I remember yours?”

 

“I don’t forget anything.” Ruki objected, knowing full damn well he played the ‘oh my, I didn’t remember’ game with Reita all the time to the point where the bassist honestly thought the vocalist was a forgetful asshole. “I really don’t.”

 

“So where did I go yesterday, huh?” Reita asked.

 

“I dunno- did you even get out of your house?” Ruki replied, a smirk taking over his face. He knew where Reita had gone the day before- he went out drinking with some friends and had then proceeded to use his extra key to get into Ruki’s apartment, where Ruki had been woken up with Reita’s mouth on his dick.

 

“You’re such an asshole.” 

 

“You love this asshole.” Ruki said quietly into the receiver. Reita had no response.The short man knew the bassist couldn’t resist him talking dirty.

 

“Can I come over tonight?” Came the blond’s response, voice sounding a little deeper than it had just moments before.

 

“I dunno...” Teased Ruki. On the other side of the line, the bassist let out a low groan. “I guess you could. You have to buy food though. I don’t have shit at my place.”

 

“Fuckin’ liar. You’re just too lazy to cook.” But Ruki could already hear Reita getting his keys, and could hear the tell-tale signs of preparation to leave the house. 

 

"Mmmmm, I don't know about that."

 

"Oh right sure."

 

"I'll see you in an hour?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Okay. Bye."

 

They hung up and the vocalist hurried down into the station, preparations for a  _ fun _ night on his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

Reita appeared inside Ruki's apartment exactly an hour later. He put the food down on the table and went immediately to find Ruki, who was laying on his stomach across his bed, wearing leggings, black socks, and a robe that covered his upper body.

 

"Oi, oi, oi." Reita said quietly as he laid on top of Ruki, his groin directly against Ruki's ass. He nuzzled the singer's neck, kissing soft skin. Looking up, he saw a bottle of perfume gripped in Ruki's manicured hand, and the vocalist was taking a picture of his new nail design.

 

"Ah yes, your fans need to see this." Reita kissed his neck again.

 

"Of course." Came the simple reply.

 

"I'll get dinner ready."

 

"Okay. Come back and tell me when it's ready."

 

As soon as Reita had left, Ruki finished the Instagram post and quickly took off his robe and leggings, revealing stockings, a garter belt with several d-rings along the leather straps, and his chest was bare as well as his ass. He grabbed a collar with a thick ring in the center, through which two cuffs were attached via chain. He put it on quickly and was laying across the bed, his legs crossed and appeared to be examining his nails. Reita walked in moments later, his mouth dropping.

 

"These are the best kind of nails, you know?" Ruki said. Reita gulped.

 

"And what kind of nails would those be?" Reita asked, clenching his hand.

 

"Why, daddy- fucking nails." Ruki replied, looking at Reita.

 

"What? I don't understand."

 

"Let me show you." Ruki got onto a hand and his knees, fingers already in his mouth as he sucked and looked at Reita over his shoulder.

 

"They're just perfect for- ahhhh." He moaned as he slid a finger into his tight hole. "Perfect for fuckin'."

 

Reita watched as the small man began to finger fuck himself, swallowing as Ruki made eye contact with him, the vocalist's tongue coming out to sweep across his upper lip as he teased the bassist. Despite the random fucks over the years, which had turned into something more steady, Reita had never been more turned on in his life as Ruki’s tongue hung out of his mouth, panting slightly, his finger moving faster and faster. Sliding in another finger, Ruki’s mouth opened wider to let out a prolonged “ohh”. Then Reita couldn’t take it anymore, pulling his pants down, cock hard and twitching in anticipation. 

 

“Ha-” Ruki let out a breathy laugh as he saw Reita advance towards him. “You’re hard already?”

 

“Shut up.” Reita growled, yanking Ruki’s head towards his cock, whereupon the vocalist did one of the things he did best- suck dick. “That’s right, you dirty slut. Suck daddy’s dick.”

 

The vocalist moaned around his dick. He loved it when Ruki responded to his dirty talk. Rarely anything made him react in a wanton manner (except for when he got  _ very _ into lives). 

 

“Do you like daddy’s dick? Do you like choking on it, you whore?” With those words, he shoved his cock further down the brunet’s throat. A muffled ‘yes, daddy’ was heard just as Reita leaned over, smacking Ruki’s exposed ass with a loud slap. Satisfied with the power of his slap, he watched Ruki’s ass jiggle slightly, the vocalist’s eyes closed in pleasure. Another powerful smack, and Ruki’s lips popped as Reita’s dick slid out from his mouth.

 

“Fuck my ass, daddy.” Ruki demanded, turning around, laying his head down on the sheets, ass high in the air. He wouldn’t ever tell Reita this, and he was wondering if the bassist had already figured it out, but he loved to fuck while Reita was mostly clothed. It turned him on, especially since on his off days, thin v necks clung to his muscular body so well. 

 

“You want this dick in your tight hole?” Reita had his hand top of Ruki’s ass, his thumb dipping into the pink hole momentarily.

 

“Yes!” Came the strangled, frustrated reply from below him. Chuckling, the blond positioned himself and slid in, groaning as warmth and tightness surrounded his twitching cock.

 

“F-fuck!” 

 

“Yeah, you like daddy’s dick.” Reita growled, taking a second to adjust himself before he pulled out all the way and rammed back in. “Look at that... You’re swallowing all of it at once.”

 

Below him, Ruki let out a high-pitched whine, shoving his hips back, demanding the bassist give him more of what he wanted- a good fuck. Reita got the hint and shut him mouth, gripped Ruki’s hips firmly, and began to pound into his ass. Several ‘fuck’s fell from both of their mouths. Hands gripping the sheets, Ruki’s eyes rolled back into his head. He loved it. Oh,  _ God _ , how he loved it when they fucked. Twisting his neck, he was able to get a view of Reita above him, eyes closed, biting his lip as he fucked the vocalist as hard as he could. Then the bassist’s eyes snapped open, and grinned as he saw Ruki staring up at him. 

 

“Get up.” He slipped out of Ruki and pulled him upright by his hair. Reita laid back, making Ruki straddle him. He watched as the chain on the collar prevented Ruki’s hands from moving too far from his body, so the brunet struggled to position Reita’s cock with his hole.

 

“Daddy, help meee.” Ruki whined, knowing Reita couldn’t resist. He had to laugh every time he thought about how he’d found out Reita really enjoyed being addressed as ‘daddy’. It really had just been a stupid joke where Ruki had slipped it into a conversation. He had seen that fans on twitter were calling the entire band “daddy-this” and “daddy-that”. Yeah, he lurked. He just wanted to see if Reita would react. As soon as it had slipped from his mouth, Reita had frozen, looked up at Ruki, and the vocalist could see the bassist’s chest had been moving a little more heavily than usual. But Ruki pretended he didn’t even notice and eventually the blond had wound down. The real test had been when Ruki moaned ‘daddy’ during sex one time. That night had been wild, so wild in fact, that they both could not move from the bed the next morning.

 

“You want my dick that bad, baby?” Reita held his hips to position him and then pushed inside. The way the brunet’s head had fallen back, showing his neck off, causing his chest to push out- Reita was obsessed. How could he not be? Anyone would be lucky to have the brunet’s attention solely on them. Ruki might mess around with the other members, but Ruki would always come back to him, lavishing all kinds of love and dirty sex on him. Reita felt himself to be a very lucky man.

 

“Fuck me harder!” Ruki demanded. The blond tugged on the silver chain, yanking the vocalist down to kiss him hard. While their lips were locked, he thrusted upwards into Ruki, letting him spill cries of pleasure into their kisses. “F-fuck daddy.”

 

Grunting, Ruki pushed up, settling his hands on Reita’s clothed chest, picking his knees up and rode the bassist as hard as he could. Reita let his eyes close, paying attention to the way Ruki’s fingers dug into his shirt and chest, the way his hole tightened when Reita’s hips bucked up unintentionally, and the way he cried. Reita was reaching his orgasm already. Every time Ruki rode his dick, it was solely for the vocalist’s pleasure. The blond didn’t mind that the brunet was such a selfish lover in bed- it excited him. From their first drunken night of groping with thoughts of consequences resting in the backs of their minds, to the first time of many when Reita had bent Ruki over the bench seats in the tour van for a quick fuck, to when Ruki snuck into his hotel bedroom on their last tour- Ruki had always let Reita take the lead, so long as Ruki was the center of attention. He knew the vocalist loved being kissed over every single centimeter on his body, to be worshipped in bed. It got him off, and gave him the love and security he needed. Reita was more than happy to provide that to him. 

 

With a little difficulty, Reita sat up, Ruki riding his lap the whole while. His tongue snaked out of his mouth to lick a dusty rose nipple, listening to the vocalist’s throaty moans. He suckled on one nipple, then the other, holding him around the waist. 

 

“Fuck- I’m gonna cum.” He warned Ruki, who began to circle his hips, eyes shut as he moved for his pleasure only. Reita let him, eyes shut as he leaned his head against the small, heaving chest in front of him. “Yeah, like that baby. Fuck yourself good.”

 

Ruki didn’t need to hear his lover twice. He used Reita’s dick as his own personal dildo, doing what pleasured him most. It became too much for Reita after a few minutes of swirling hips, desperate thrusting, and those beautiful moans. Pulling Ruki off of his lap, he made him get on his hands and knees again, thrusting into him with powerful motions, moaning loudly while he did so. His hand smacked Ruki’s ass repeatedly, and finally his cum flowed into Ruki’s clenched hole. After a few more sporadic thrusts, Reita slipped out of the vocalist. He watched, transfixed as one of Ruki’s manicured fingers again made it’s way into his hole, where he fucked himself fast, keeping his gaze on Reita’s face, his tongue curved up his upper lip. Reita couldn’t help but watch as his own cum began to leak out as Ruki fingered himself. When he heard Ruki’s breathing grow even heavier, and little noises coming from him, he put his hand on Ruki’s erection, jerking him off. 

 

“Fuck!” Ruki nearly screamed, his cum shooting onto the sheets below, and his finger moving rapidly inside his hole, his whole hand nearly covered in cum, drips of Reita’s release on his ass cheeks and thighs. His ass had a nice red handprint covering one cheek fully, and Ruki’s face was flushed. He looked at his lover with a cheeky grin. 

 

“I told you,” He panted. “These are nails for fuckin’.”

 

“Shut the fuck up.” Reita said, leaning in to lick some of his own cum from Ruki’s hole, dipping his tongue inside, just to hear Ruki whine at him to stop it. He then pushed him down for cuddling time, something that was unofficially officially required after sex. He kissed the brunet softly, biting his lip gently. After several minutes, Ruki got up.

 

“I’m fuckin’ starved.” He announced as he went, cum covered and all, to the dining room where cold food waited both of them.

 

Reita stared after him, knowing with that outfit, there was a good chance Ruki was getting bent over the table and maybe a couple of counters later that night.

 

He really was the luckiest man in the world, only confirmed when Ruki looked over his shoulder with a loving look and winked at him.

 

With a smile, the bassist got up and followed the vocalist out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> LEAK RUKI'S NAIL TECH 2K16!!!!!!!!


End file.
